


Photo Booth

by angvlicmish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon verse, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8534839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angvlicmish/pseuds/angvlicmish
Summary: Cas drags Dean into a photo booth.





	

“Cas, what’re you doing? Sam’s waiting for us.” Dean asks, as the angel yanks him in another direction.

“It says it can take photos of us, Dean.” Cas says, as if that explains everything.

“We have to go check out the crime scene. We’re on a job here, ya know.” Dean grumbles but continues to follow Cas and that’s when he sees what the angel was talking about.

Dean groans. “Cas, we’re not -”

“It’ll only take a second.” Cas says, and then he’s pulling Dean into the photo booth with him and sitting down on the small bench inside. 

Dean’s increasingly aware of the way their thighs and arms are pressed together. His palms start to sweat. Dean huffs and turns his head to see Cas frowning. The angel then adorably tilts his head to the side. _Did he just think that? Adorable?_ Dean shakes his head.

“Why isn’t it taking pictures of us?” 

“Because you have to pay for it, obviously. And I ain’t paying for it.” he mumbles, rubbing his sweaty palms on his black slacks. Then he makes the mistake of looking into Cas’ stupid, big, blue puppy eyes. 

That word flares up in his mind again. Adorable. _No_ , Cas isn’t adorable. He is not _at all_ adorable. The angel scrunches his eyebrows together and pouts. Fuck, he’s adorable. _And you’re so screwed_ , Dean thinks, his own mind mocking him.

“Fine.” Dean says, pulling the red, velvet curtain closed before digging into his wallet and pushing a few coins into the slot. Cas visibly brightens at that and the screen starts to display large numbers counting down.

“Okay, Cas, we got four shots and then we’re out of here.” Dean mutters, watching as the screen counts down. Three, two, one.

Dean only just remembers to smile in time for the first shot. The next shot snaps just as Dean feels Cas rest his head in his shoulder. Dean smiles even more at that but then just in time for the third shot, Dean feels lips pressed to his cheek.

He stiffens and immediately feels Cas recoil away. He’s not even paying attention when the fourth shot is taken. He sits stunned, in silence and Cas eventually clears his throat, breaking it and mumbles something along the lines of ‘it says to now collect the photos outside’. 

Broken out of his trance, Dean grunts before pushing out of the booth, past the red, velvet curtain to see that their are two separate strips of the four pictures that we’re taken. 

Dean grabs one and takes a closer look, his eyes immediately drawn to the one where Cas is kissing Dean on the cheek. Did that really just happen? Did Cas just kiss him on the cheek? Then his eyes lower and sees the next one of Dean, stiff as a board and Cas looking…well…upset. 

Dean swallows. He needs to know. He knew he would never have the guts to take the first step in fear of rejection but what if…“Um, Cas, buddy, why did you - uh - you know, um, kiss me…on the cheek?” Dean swears, his voice is as high as a thirteen year old girl and he _would_ be embarrassed but all of his attention is focused solely on the angel.

Cas looks down, his own photo strip crumpled in his hand, and his cheeks tinged a shade of pink. “I was just doing what it said to do.” he mumbles, pointing to the side of the booth.

What it said to do? Dean follows Cas’ hand and - _oh_. And there it is. The disappointment. Because obviously Cas would just do the exact same thing as the couple are doing on the example pictures. Smiling in the first one, head rested on the shoulder in the second one, a kiss in the cheek in the third one, and a kiss on the lips in the last one.

Dean squints. He glares at the fourth photo. The couple is kissing. On the lips.

“We should probably go. We still need to look at the crime scene.” 

“Wait.” Dean says, and Cas suddenly looks nervous.

“Dean, I’m -”

“Why didn’t you kiss me on the lips in the last one?“ Dean asks, and Cas looks away again, his blush now spreading to his neck. 

“You looked uncomfortable.” Cas mumbles, his hands playing with the edges of his photo strip.

Dean takes a deep breath. “Did you want to?” A beat. 

“Yes.” Cas whispers, shuffling from one foot to another. 

“Oh, fuck.” Dean mutters, just as he pushes Cas back into the photo booth and pulls the curtain across. Cas eyes are wide, his mouth parted as he watches Dean shove more coins into the slot. 

“Alright, four shots.” Dean says, and then he grabs Cas’ face and crushes their lips together. He feels Cas’ breath hitch and fear spikes in Dean’s gut but then Cas relaxes and pushes back, their lips moulding together perfectly. Dean’s never felt so alive. Cas’ lips are so soft in contrast to the rough stubble on his jaw but Dean wouldn’t have it any other way.

They don’t even hear the pictures snapping. They’re seemingly in a world of their own.

Eventually though, Dean has to pull away for air, but he doesn’t stray far, his head resting against Cas’. He smiles and the angel smiles too. It’s followed by the snap of the camera and this time they hear it.

Cas chuckles and it’s in that way where his nose scrunches up as much as possible and his eyes crinkle at the sides and Dean is so screwed.

“So, are you not uncomfortable with me kissing you anymore?” Cas asks, his deep, gravelly voice like music to Dean’s ears.

“No, I guess not.” Dean breathes out, grinning at the angel in front of him.

And if they spend the next ten minutes passionately making out in the photo booth, then nobody would notice…well, until a week later, when Sam finds the photo strips of them kissing and adorably resting the foreheads together - Dean loves that word now - then only Sam had to know why they were nearly half an hour late to the crime scene.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://angvlicmish.tumblr.com/)


End file.
